beatmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
GAMBOL
Lyrics Some soundbites can be heard. Song Connections / Remixes * GAMBOL's Double charts sound different from its Single charts. * A remix of GAMBOL by D.F.K. Soundsystem, titled GAMBOL (dfk SLC rmx), can be found in SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH. Trivia * GAMBOL received LIGHT charts in beatmania IIDX 2nd style. These charts were not kept when the song was revived in beatmania IIDX 9th style. ** It received new NORMAL charts again in beatmania IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY. * GAMBOL is notorious for having an extremely small timing window, leading many players to score horribly on it. It was never fixed until the release of beatmania IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY, in which the song has regular timing windows on NORMAL and the usual tiny ones on HYPER. In beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle, an engine change made the timing on the HYPER chart easier. * In beatmania IIDX 11 IIDX RED CS, GAMBOL was given ANOTHER charts, identical to the NORMAL and HYPER charts, but rated at Level 8+. The reason for this is because its timing windows are set so that it's nearly impossible to get anything other than a JUST GREAT or a BAD on the song. The timing pattern for the HYPER/ANOTHER charts were later added as a secret for beatmania IIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS CS. ** GAMBOL's ANOTHER charts are exclusive to beatmania IIDX 11 IIDX RED CS, and have never appeared in an arcade beatmania IIDX title, nor were revived in beatmania IIDX 16 EMPRESS + PREMIUM BEST. ** The timing of GAMBOL, as well as its addition into other styles, can be seen as an inside joke. * The word "gambol" is both a verb and a noun. It means to skip around as if dancing or playing. It can also mean to frolic. Look it up here. Song Production Information dj nagureo This is SLAKE's first time participating as a full-time beatmania staff member. SLAKE is a DJ that mainly produces drum'n'bass tracks, and will be active in beatmania's "deep & spiritual" division as a trackmaker and producer. I wasn't expecting him to come through with a big beat/digi-rock track, and I hurriedly asked for production. The special movie helps the song give off a darker sense compared to the other songs at beatmania's core. CS Information Data DDRMAX -DanceDanceRevolution- You have unlocked the song "GAMBOL" by SLAKE. Based on the big beat sound that blazed the electronic music scene in the late 90's, "GAMBOL" blends crashing electric beats with rockin' guitar riffs. Video Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts beatmania difficulty rated from 1 to 9. beatmania IIDX to 10th style difficulty rated from 1 to 7+ (up to 9th style) or 8 (10th style), from 1 to 8+ in IIDX RED, and from 1 to 12 from HAPPY SKY onwards. DanceDanceRevolution difficulty from 2ndMIX CLUB VER. through 5thMIX (and the Solo games) rated from 1 to 9, 1 to 10 from DDRMAX2 to SuperNOVA2. beatmania beatmania IIDX ※ Denotes that these charts are different from the later NORMAL charts: * Single LIGHT chart: total notes: 135. * Double LIGHT chart: total notes: 137. DanceDanceRevolution Category:IIDX Songs